


D-2&1

by Sudongxx26



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	D-2&1

*

“到前面便利店停车就可以了，我要去买点东西。”

金在中刚结束了今天的工作，脸上的妆还没来得及卸。他刚出道不久，正是势头大好如日中天的时候，人气竟然比自己想象的还要高那么一点，才发一张单曲，最近通告就没断过，简直二十四小时连轴转。

“真的不用我们送你回去吗？”

助理妹妹担心地看着几乎是瘫倒在车后座的自家艺人，他出了点汗，刘海湿湿的，妆也有点斑驳，现在还脸色带着潮红，看起来疲惫不堪的样子。虽然这也掩盖不了他一出道就惊艳世人的美貌。

“我没事..”

助理在心里叹了口气，叫司机停了车。表面上光鲜亮丽的人背后有多疲惫多辛苦，还真不是普通人能明白的。

金在中站在便利店门口看着保姆车离开，揉着腰舒了一口气，然后转身走了进去。

他要买点什么呢？薯片太油了不能吃，最近事太多酒也不敢多喝，思前想后，拿起了货架上最后一块草莓奶油蛋糕准备去结账。夜已经很深了，便利店除了自己就只有另外个排在自己身后的客人。

那位客人穿着棒球外套，鸭舌帽压的低低的看不见脸，明明是一副学生打扮，身材却意外地高大，比身高接近一米八的金在中还要高出半个头。

店员看起来不认识自己，这让他放松了不少。不过等他拎着袋子走出门，奇怪的气氛却一直萦绕在身后。

金在中觉得自己好像被跟踪了。跟踪他的人，好像就是刚才那个看起来有点奇怪的“学生”。

这里离家也不远，再走五分钟就能到。可是却还需要过两条马路，路上也根本没有别的行人，商铺基本上都关门了。除了停在路边的车，行驶着的也少的可怜。

可就是这样的情况，那个男人跟着他从店里出来，还跟着他过了马路，一直保持着大概十五米左右的距离。金在中咽了咽口水，把塑料袋捏得更紧了。他身上没有任何可以防身的东西，他也不明白这个男人的目的是什么，不过单从身材来看，真打起架来，自己远远不是他的对手，于是只好硬着头皮往前走。

身后的男人似乎看出了他有所察觉，但也没有丝毫的慌乱，而是跟着他一路走进了单元门，走进了电梯。

狭小的电梯间在紧张的情绪下显得更加狭窄，金在中和男人站在对角线位置，尽可能地保持着距离。男人微微抬起头，似乎在打量他，金在中手心捏了一把汗。

“你去几层？”

那男人也不说话，只是一步步靠近站在按键旁的他。压迫感迎面而来，金在中觉得有什么冰冰的东西抵在腰上，他上半身只穿了一件衬衫，冰冷的触感显得格外鲜明。

“你去几层我就去几层。”

男人的声音意外地好听，金在中抬头看他，对上了藏在帽檐下还带着不太明显笑意的眼睛。按按钮的手开始发抖，那男人却已经欺身开始亲吻他的脖子。

金在中不敢避开，粗糙的嘴唇带来的酥麻感觉很快袭击了他的大脑，他的双腿因为这样的刺激开始发软，而腰上还抵着的小刀却在提醒他，现在是性命攸关的时刻。

“哪一间？快开门。”

虽然嘴上问着这样的话，男人却挟持着他径直走到了自己公寓门口，一看就是详细调查过了。

金在中颤颤巍巍打开了门，刚一进去，就被人打横抱压在了沙发上。

双手被抬高捆在一起，衬衫的扣子正一颗一颗地被解开，那人的手一点点地勾过暴露在外的皮肤，从一根根肋骨滑过肚脐，最后停留在微微挺立着的粉色乳尖上，用适当的力道按压着，让它们变得更加饱满。

羞耻和快感交织，让金在中呜咽着有了反应，撑起来的小帐篷在身上人有意无意的摩擦下变得更明显。

“在中哥，我是你的粉丝啊，待会给我个签名行不行？”

那人看见了自己的反应，发出了轻微的笑声，俯下身来在他耳边低低地说话。温热的空气钻进耳朵，金在中腰酥了一半。那人伸出舌头舔着自己的耳廓，手也不闲着，还在轻轻揉搓着胸前的软肉。

呼吸声越来越重，眼睛很快就被染上了情欲的色彩。正打算开口说话，却被一个极深的吻狠狠堵住了嘴巴。舌头在嘴里胡搅蛮缠，刮过每一颗牙齿，金在中就要被吻得喘不过气，男人却突然放开了他，唇与唇分开，带出了一条水痕。

男人的手还在自己身体上为非作歹，自己的裤子被轻而易举地脱下，半勃起的性器被人握在手里缓缓撸动时，金在中觉得自己已经有些神智不清了。

太轻了，太慢了，这样的频率不对，想要更激烈一点的。他难耐地摇了摇头，一小口一小口喘着气。可那人还是不急不忙地保持着现在的频率，还偶尔用拇指轻轻摩擦性器顶端湿漉漉冒着体液的小口。

“唔...”

本能再也控制不住，似乎也忘了自己正被人绑着双手，金在中忍不住地扭动着身体，想要得到更强烈的快感和刺激。

作恶的人却恶趣味地停了下来，已经完全勃起的性器在空气中颤颤发抖。

他有些迷茫，等他睁开眼睛，带着强烈男性味道的那人的阴茎已经硬硬地抵在他嘴边了。

“舔高兴了就给你。”

根本来不及想别的，屈辱感似乎也被情欲打败。金在中用脸蹭了蹭，顺从地伸出舌头，从顶部开始轻轻舔舐着这个尺寸异于常人的大家伙，柱身被舔了个遍，沾上了湿湿的口水，可好像还是不满足。他又张开嘴，想要把它吃进去，可本来就过大的性器还在渐渐发胀，只含着用舌头舔了一小会儿，他就觉得双腮发酸，只好吐了出来。

身上的人喘着粗气，也不苦恼快感突然地停止，他挖了一块被摔在地上的蛋糕上的奶油，抹在金在中左边的乳头上。先是冰凉凉的奶油，紧接着早已被手指玩弄得涨大了不少的乳尖又被人吸进温暖的嘴里，舌头一圈圈地舔舐着上面的奶油，牙齿还偶尔刮过，轻微的刺痛和强烈的快感让金在中忍不住发出呻吟，身下的情况更是一塌糊涂。双手被人绑着，想自己纾解一下也做不到。

“在中知道我喜欢草莓味，所以才特意挑了这个吗？”

那人似乎玩上了瘾，越来越多的奶油被涂抹上了自己的身体，胸前，乳尖，脖子，肚脐，腰，所有敏感的地方又一点点被人吸咬着舔干净。身上留下星星点点的吻痕，好像真的要被吃下去一样。而最需要的部位却被人晾在一旁，他终于再也忍不住了。

“郑允浩，你玩够了没啊。”

声音里已经带上了哭腔，他委屈得想打人，无奈之下只能踢了踢腿表示不满。

让他塞着跳蛋去上访谈节目，还逼自己演什么尾随强奸的把戏，这种事也只有郑允浩这个变态能想得出来。

“我们在中，演技真的很不错，回头我让他们给你安排个剧。”

郑允浩没忍住笑了出来，这种时候还跟他闹脾气撒娇的金在中实在太可爱了。他伸出手往下摸了摸，金在中的后穴里果然还紧紧包裹着下午在节目后台帮他放进去的小跳蛋。他手指往里伸了伸，肠液立刻和穴肉一起挤满了他的手指，包裹住不让它离开。

身下人闭着眼睛哼哼了两声，双腿不自觉地张得更开了。浑身都变成了好看的粉红色，没弄干净的奶油在身上到处都是，还滑腻腻地泛着光。

郑允浩眼眸的颜色更深了，他把跳蛋的震动开到最高档，还往更深的地方推了推，好像刺激到了敏感点，金在中几乎是立刻就叫了出来，腿抬得很高了。

“啊....呜....允浩，我不想要这个了....”

一个巴掌拍到他屁股上，对于不听话的小猫咪，惩罚是很有必要的。

“是觉得主人给你准备的玩具不好玩吗？”

金在中强撑着体内传来的阵阵快感，咬着牙坐起身，他的手还被绑着，只能套过郑允浩的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，用脸蹭着他肩，

“是..想吃主人的那个了。”

一个字一个字慢慢地吐出来，金在中说完红了脸，却狠狠磨砺着郑允浩的理智。

把人拖着屁股抱了起来，两人的阴茎都硬得不像话，此时撞在一起更是引得一阵喘息。金在中的体内的敏感点正不停地被碾磨，肠液却被跳蛋堵住流不出来，无论是前面还是后面都胀胀的，他被快感冲击得使不上一点力气，两条腿缠着郑允浩的腰，任凭那人把自己抱走。

却没想到，郑允浩没有把他带回卧室，而是抱着他进了衣帽间。

厚厚的地毯和落地大穿衣镜，金在中怎么也没想到会在这种时候被用上。他被郑允浩从身后拖着腿抱着，通红的身体，被吸咬肿胀的变得艳红的乳头，勃起发烫的还带着体液的阴茎，还有被跳蛋刺激得一张一合的后穴，全部在镜子里看得一清二楚。

郑允浩脱光了两人的衣服，胸口贴着自己的后背，正低头顺着耳朵往下啃噬着。粗大的阴茎正贴着自己臀缝摩擦，内外不停传来的刺激和快感就要把他浇灭，金在中浑身瘫软，任凭自己沉沦在郑允浩的控制和欲望的海里。镜子里还能看到大小吓人的龟头顶撞着囊袋，呻吟声再也忍不住，体内的小玩意已经完全不能满足。

“想...想要....允呐你别玩了....”

“腿张开点。”

他听话地把腿张到最开，穴口就像在被一块烙铁摩擦，一跳一跳的，却迟迟不肯进去。

郑允浩解开了金在中手上的绳子，捏着怀里人的的下巴强迫他看着镜子，另一只手伸了下去，肤色差看起来有点色情。

金在中看见镜子里，那只手一点点揉按撑开自己的穴口，缓缓把几乎已经被肠液浸湿的跳蛋拿了出来。

“我们妹妹，这里是最漂亮的呢，比女孩子还要漂亮。”

郑允浩的下流话让他羞得几乎要直接射出来，跳蛋被拿走，肠道似乎更加不满地收缩。郑允浩示意他用手撑好地，再也忍不住地一个挺身，把胀得发痛的自己的性器狠狠地插了进去。

等了太久地被填满和贯穿的快感一下子来得过于强烈，和跳蛋的感觉不同，敏感点直接被狠狠碾过，快感像被炸开了锅，金在中一下就射了出来，精液甚至沾了一点到镜子上。

穴肉又是一阵痉挛，可郑允浩也没有等他喘口气，直接就着这个姿势对着镜子动了起来。一次又一次地出入，快感多的要溢出来，金在中抬头看了看镜子，他竟然已经哭湿了脸，声音都叫得有点哑了。两人都浑身是汗，自己的腿还大张着，郑允浩箍着自己的腰往下送，小小的地方不知羞耻地吞吐着他的大家伙，每一次好像都深得要撞到胃了。

“太深了...不要了...嗯..啊..允呐.....”

“刚才...谁说想要的？”

金在中根本没有了任何力气，连撑着地的手都放弃地垂下，浑身的重心都集中在两人连接的部位，快感强烈到其他所有的感官都被剥夺，插入和顶撞的滋滋水声好像大过了自己的呻吟和耳边人的喘息，在小小的衣帽间里回荡。  
“求你了....呜...哥哥...真的不行了....”

乳头已经红肿不堪，那人却还坏心眼地伸手来捏，滑腻的软肉被揉捏成一个个形状，下半身的动作却也没停止。胸前的刺激和体内毫不停歇的炽热快感交织，才射过的阴茎又慢慢挺立了起来。

不行了，太过了，这样下去不知道要躺几天才补得回来。金在中咬咬牙，闭着眼睛不看镜子里自己淫荡的模样，主动抬腰肢，后穴有意识地绞紧郑允浩的性器，试图让他快点射出来。

没想到却被那人会错了意，郑允浩感觉到他的动作，以为他想跑，掐着他的腰把人转了个身，狠狠压了回来。体内的东西又到了更深的地方，好像要把囊袋也挤进去。肠道早就又湿又软，受了这样的刺激还分泌出了更多的肠液，地毯早就被不知道谁的体液弄得湿得不像话。金在中在精神恍惚中又射了一次，看见自己的小腹被操得微微隆起，忍不住摸了摸。

“在中，给我生个宝宝吧。”

郑允浩最后又狠狠挺撞了十几下，最后一个挺身，金在中只觉得一股热流袭来，把肚子彻底灌得满满的。敏感点也已经快舒服到麻木，下腹沉甸甸的，好像真的怀上了郑允浩的孩子。

“嗯...给我们允浩生宝宝...”

郑允浩还没有拔出去，两人还连在一起，自己的后穴应该已经红肿不堪了，他甚至怀疑有点撕裂。那人凑过来亲他，金在中已经被榨干了所有力气，却还伸着小舌头回应。感觉到体内半软的性器好像又有了变大变胀的反应，金在中一口气没上来，靠在人肩膀上昏睡了过去。

... ...

清理工作做了很久，看着满地狼藉和金在中身上青青紫紫的痕迹，郑允浩心疼得不得了，这次好像是有点过了。

把人抱进被子里捂好，他给金在中的老板发了个消息，让那边把他最近一周所有的活动都推掉。

金在中确实是他偷偷在捧的，但自己其实也没做太多的事，就凭他个人的实力，不需要他在后面瞎操心，也能很快有自己的一片天地的。不过自家小祖宗想要混迹娱乐圈，总不能被别人欺负了去吧？郑允浩的想法很简单，必须让业内所有人都知道金在中是他的人才行。

然而总是关心则乱，金在中自己人气本来就不低，自己在后面再加把火，工作多得连粉丝都看不下去了。郑允浩叹了口气，把睡熟的人揽进怀里。

累了这么久，是应该让他好好休息几天了。


End file.
